Love and Hate
by GlimmerHutcherson
Summary: Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient coincés au milieu d'une ville maintenant en ruines, entourés d'une armée d'armures de combat coréennes.


L'action se passe avant The Avengers. Ma seconde fic, encore du Clint/Natasha (mais les Clintasha françaises ne courent pas les rues alors c'est pas si grave, non ?). J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. En tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire, certains diront que c'est le principal. Même si c'est juste pour dire "Clintasha forever" une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Bien sûr si vous avez des commentaires négatifs ça aide toujours pour améliorer mes prochaines fics. Je vous aimes tous !

x

* * *

x

« Tasha, je sais que tu ne voulais plus de mauvaises nouvelles mais on a perdu le contact avec les autres groupes.

- On est seuls ?

- Totalement seuls. Même en jet les renforts n'arriveront pas avant une heure.

- Génial... »

Trois jours. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient coincés au milieu d'une ville maintenant en ruines, entourés d'une armée d'armures de combat coréennes. Merci M. Stark d'avoir donné cette bonne idée aux asiatiques. Deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un labo à manger des rations du Shield quand ils ne tiraient pas sur les machines tueuses. 24 heures qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine d'agents répartis dans la ville. Vingt heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi. Quatre heures qu'ils n'étaient reliés aux autres que par radio. Et maintenant, ils étaient seuls. Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts promis par Fury. Mais à tous ces problèmes vint s'en ajouter un autre :

« Barton, j'ai quasiment plus de munitions.

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je peux tenir une heure si on s'enfonce un peu plus dans la ville mais ils auront accès au labo.

- Ils sont encore plus nombreux au centre, on doit s'en aller. Notre seule chance c'est la forêt.

- Il n'y a pas de forêt.

- Ben, l'espèce de parc gigantesque pleins d'arbres.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse deux kilomètres au milieu des robots ? T'es devenu suicidaire ?!

- On peut le faire si on les amène par ici. Ensuite ils devraient être plutôt occupés.

- Tu veux qu'on explose le labo, c'est ça ?

- Exact. »

Fuir n'était pas dans leurs habitudes mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Natasha et Clint, aussi connus sous les noms d'_Hawkeye_ et _Black Widow_ cessèrent leurs tirs sur l'ennemis. Ils devaient attendre quelques minutes, le temps que les robots atteignent le laboratoire et commencent leurs recherches. L'ennemi voulait quelque chose. Quoi ? Même les deux agents n'en savaient rien. Fury savait mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le leur dire. Par contre les envoyer à la mort protéger des dossiers en Hongrie, ça c'était nécessaire. Enfin, même si Clint passait son temps libre à se moquer du directeur du Shield, il devait avoir une bonne raison de laisser partir ses meilleurs agents protéger cette ville et les documents qu'elle renfermait. Les deux assassins descendirent du toit pour arriver dans l'unique salle du bâtiment. Natasha s'occupa de poser les explosifs pendant que Clint guettait l'arrivée des robots. Pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, son regard fut attiré par un dossier marqué de l'aigle du Shield.

« "Recherches Tesseract". C'est quoi un Tesseract ?

- Barton ! Contente toi de regarder par la fenêtre !

- Ça doit être ça que Fury veut protéger des asiatiques.

- C'est posé ! Maintenant on dégage !

- Ils ne sont pas assez proches.

- Alors demande-leur de se bouger un peu !

- Très drôle Tasha. Attends ! Je crois qu'ils arrivent.

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Tu crois ou tu en est sûr ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le bâtiments se mit soudainement à trembler sous les coups des canons ennemis. Natasha eu tout juste le temps de tirer son coéquipier hors du labo avant que le plafond ne s'écroule à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient deux secondes auparavant.

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Ils se mirent alors à courir vers le Nord de la ville, zone où se trouvait leur salut. Un bruit d'explosion les avertit que le laboratoire était détruit et qu'une bonne partie des armures devait être ensevelie. Mais pas question de se retourner. Les huit cent premiers mètres furent d'une extrême simplicité à parcourir. La suite fut un peu plus corsée puisqu'un groupe de missiles à tête chercheuse les repéra. En se cachant dans les ruines, ils réussirent à échapper aux quatre premiers missiles. Mais le dernier était particulièrement tenace.

« Tasha !»

Hawkeye sauta et plaqua sa partenaire au sol tandis que le missile allait exploser contre un mur à trois mètres d'eux, ratant de peu la belle rousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Je dois m'excuser de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Barton !

- Faut bouger, il en arrive d'autres.

- Des missiles ?

- Non, des robots. »

Ils reprirent leur course à travers les restes de la ville, se camouflant de leur mieux parmi les décombres fumantes. Ils avaient fait les trois quarts du chemin lorsque les armures les rattrapèrent.

« Natasha ?

- A trois ?

- Un.

- Deux.

- Trois ! »

Clint tira trois flèches qui se plantèrent dans les corps métalliques de leurs poursuivants. Ils explosèrent, détruisant une autre machine par la même occasion. De son côté, l'agent Romanoff avait abattu trois autres ennemis ce qui leur laissait quatre armures de combat à leurs trousses. Mais Natasha n'avait plus de munitions.

« J'ai plus rien ! Et toi ?

- Il ne me reste que deux flèches explosives. Ce sont les seules qui fonctionnent contre ça.

- Alors continue de courir. »

Courir. C'était leur seule chance. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de la combattante lorsqu'elle vit la cime des arbres du parc apparaître. Ils touchaient au but. Au milieu de la végétation, les armures, trop imposantes, ne pourraient plus les suivre. Du moins, en théorie.

Elle était proche.

Elle était toute proche.

La forêt était là.

Juste devant.

A un mètre.

Elle était là.

Mais il y avait une rivière à traverser.

Et la rivière se terminait en cascade.

« Barton ! »

La voix de la jeune femme se voulait autoritaire mais l'archer y décela une pointe de désespoir. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir. Et pourtant son visage restait neutre, déterminé. Elle allait s'accrocher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner. Clint tira une flèche vers l'autre rive. Cette flèche alla se planter dans un arbre. C'était une flèche-grappin. La corde était tendue au-dessus de l'eau. Il attacha l'autre bout au tronc d'un cèdre qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. D'un seul regard, Natasha comprit. Ils commencèrent la traversée, pendus à la corde par la seule force de leurs mains. Ils entendaient le bruit des chutes d'eau toutes proches, le tourbillon dans lequel ils risquaient de tomber, le vent qui sifflait de plus en plus fort à leurs oreilles, les moteurs des armures qui se rapprochaient puis des coups de feu. Ils se faisaient tirer dessus. La jeune femme sentit une brûlure atroce dans sa jambe gauche mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Un dernier effort. Ils y étaient presque. Clint sauta à terre au moment où la corde lâcha sous les tirs des robots. Mais Natasha était derrière. Elle tomba dans la rivière.

Un éclair roux sembla sortir de l'eau, mais c'était pour mieux y replonger. La veuve noire savait nager mais le courant était trop fort. Elle réussit à sortir la tête de l'eau plusieurs fois mais la force de la rivière lui était supérieure. Elle savait que c'était finit. Ses efforts étaient vains. Même si elle arrivait à dompter la rivière, les chutes lui seraient fatales. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle volait. Elle venait donc de terminer la descente de la rivière pour commencer sa chute mortelle. Elle était sereine. Elle serait morte au front. C'était honorable. Le luxe de mourir de vieillesse n'était pas souvent offert aux membres du Shield de toute façon. Elle continuait de tomber, encore et encore. Soit la cascade était immense, soit les gens qui affirmaient que le temps ralentissait lorsque l'on allait mourir disaient vrai. Puis elle sentis quelque chose la tirer. Son corps si léger dans les airs fut tiré par la taille ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Alors c'était bon ? Elle avait touché l'eau ? Elle allait mourir ? Non. Parce que ce qui la happait portait l'odeur du sang car il était blessé, celle du cuir à cause de sa combinaison, celle du café qu'ils avaient réussit à faire avec la vielle machine du labo, celle de brûlé attrapée en courant parmi des explosions et celle très reconnaissable de Clint. Ce parfum qui la rassurait toujours. Simplement l'odeur de Clint. Sans superflu. Ça signifiait qu'il était là. Et même si elle l'engueulait souvent pour cela, elle savait qu'avec lui elle était protégée. Parce qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Ce sombre crétin ne la laisserait jamais mourir sans avoir tout tenté. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur l'herbe, elle se retourna et commença sa tirade :

« Clint Francis Barton ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu sais que c'est tout sauf professionnel ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Le Shield ne t'as donc pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire de choses irréfléchies ? On aurait pu perdre deux agents au lieu d'un seul ! D'ailleurs comment as-tu fais ? Non, laisse tomber. Tu t'es attaché à ta corde et tu as sauté dans le vide ! Idiot ! Tu te prends pour Superman ? C'est totalement irresponsable et...

- Un simple merci fera l'affaire. A moins que tu ne veuille que je m'excuse de t'avoir sauvée. Encore une fois.

- Le "encore une fois" n'était pas nécessaire. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! »

Elle respira calmement afin d'évacuer tout ce stress avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot comme l'avait fait Barton. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle venait de frôler la mort, d'avoir peur que Clint meurt, de tomber d'au moins cinq mètres ce qui peut légèrement vous embrouiller les idées et de semer une armée de robots asiatiques pas commodes. Ça en faisait de l'animation en moins d'une heure. Oh, et elle avait sûrement une balle dans la jambe mais pour un agent du Shield, ce n'était qu'un détail. Une fois calmée, elle évalua la situation. Les bruits de moteur s'éloignaient. Les robots ne pouvant pas voler, ils étaient en sécurité, au moins pour un petit moment. Ensuite, elle regarda autour d'elle et fit sa première erreur : elle plongea son regard dans celui de son coéquipier. Ses yeux bleu gris si profonds. Ils étaient très proches. Trop proches. Tellement proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Deuxième erreur : elle ne recula pas. La distance les séparant se réduisit même de quelques millimètres. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Son corps lui criait de s'abandonner dans ses bras, de lier ses lèvres à celles si enivrantes de l'archer. Il avait toujours ses mains autour de sa taille. Ses mains à elle étaient posées sur son torse, comme pour le repousser. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le repousser lui était impossible. Il avait un pouvoir contre elle. A ce moment précis, son cerveau bataillait littéralement pour la remettre en marche. Rien n'y faisait, elle restait bloquée, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux plongés dans une mer bleue, un ciel orage, un paradis. Il était spécial sous tous les angles. Elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, point. Lui ne portait pas d'étiquette. En fonction du temps, de l'éclairage voire de son humeur, il passait du blond foncé au châtain, au brun clair et la couleur de ses iris était impossible à identifier. Cette spécialité attirait irrévocablement l'espionne. Quand enfin elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle ne prononça que ces mots :

« Clint, on a pas le droit.

- J'm'en fiche. »

Et il scella ses lèvres par un baiser, l'empêchant de répliquer. Natasha savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ses maigres tentatives pour l'en empêcher étaient futiles, vaines et faites avec si peu de conviction qu'elle savait déjà. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise et répondit à ce baiser. Ce fut sa troisième et dernière erreur. Elle y répondit avec tout son coeur, toute son âme. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui la fit oublier tout ce pourquoi elle avait tenté de rester strictement professionnelle avec lui toutes ces années. Tout ce qui importait, c'était lui et elle. Rien d'autre. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus vers elle. C'était doux et passionné à la fois. Ils faisaient passer dans ce baiser la frustration éprouvée durant tout ce temps, leur amour, leur haine, leur patience si douloureuse, leur soif enfin assouvie. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie, ne voulant le lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Elle savourait la sensation de ses lèvres, de ses mains dans son dos, de ses muscles qu'elle pouvait aisément sentir. Lui profitait de ces instants comme si c'étaient les derniers. S'enivrant du parfum de la jeune femme qu'il avait si longtemps voulut tenir dans ses bars, savourant le contact de sa peau parfaite à ses yeux. Il sourit sous ses lèvres, elle aussi. Il leur fallut pourtant s'écarter l'un de l'autre, leurs corps réclamant de l'oxygène. Une fois la passion hypnotisante et l'adrénaline passées, Natasha ressentit à nouveau cette vive douleur dans la jambe gauche. Elle s'extirpa des bras du Faucon et inspecta pour la première fois son membre blessé. Heureusement, la balle semblait l'avoir uniquement frôlée. Légèrement brûlée, l'hémorragie était passé et la plaie commençait à cicatriser.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Tu m'as appelé Clint.

- Toi alors ! »

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder au loin accompagné de flash de lumière. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, vite remplacée par une bonne averse. Le bruit des intempéries les obligeait à crier.

« C'est romantique d'embrasser quelqu'un sous la pluie, non ?

- Barton !

- Clint.

- D'accord, Clint. Tu n'es qu'un vieux fou romantique complètement dingue !

- Et toi t'es une russe parano accro au danger. On est compatibles, non ?

- Idiot !

- Tu aimes vraiment ce mot ! Ça va ta jambe ?

- Oui, je t'assures. Je peux marcher sans problème. »

Un spectacle peu commun se déroulait sur le sol hongrois. Deux agents du Shield riant sous la pluie. L'un aidant l'autre à se relever ce qui était plutôt difficile vu qu'ils étaient secoués d'un fou rire incroyablement puissant. Le cocktail fatigue + caféine + course à travers la ville donnait un résultat étonnant. Ils s'abritèrent sous les arbres, incapables de rester sérieux deux minutes, jusqu'au soir. Natasha avait fait le premier tour de garde et dormait maintenant à côté de Clint qui scrutait le ciel. Puis il les vit. Les lumières caractéristiques d'un avion du Shield. Plusieurs autres apparurent. Il devait y avoir cinq bâtiments ; l'un d'eux se dirigeait dans leur direction. Sachant qu'il avait un pisteur dans le bras, cela n'était pas surprenant. Ils étaient faciles à trouver. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ouvrit des yeux brillants. Elle devait faire un beau rêve.

« Le Shield est là, on rentre en Amérique.

- Oh.

- Tu as l'air ravie...

- Non, enfin si mais... Tout ça c'est contre le règlement et...

- Je sais. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. On oublie.

- Merci. Je tiens vraiment à ce job.

- C'est normal.

- ...

- Je t'aime Natasha.

- Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres avant de sortir du couvert des arbres afin d'être vu par le jet. Ce dernier baiser, bien qu'étant plutôt triste en apparence était un message d'espoir. Ce n'était pas un adieu. C'était un au revoir. Un jour, peut-être, lorsque l'espionnage ne ferma plus partie de leur vie, alors ils pourront envisager autre chose. En tout cas jamais Clint n'oubliera ce jour. Jamais il n'oubliera cette mission. Jamais il n'oubliera Budapest.


End file.
